Harry Potter and the Big Change
by Hungarian Horntail Writer
Summary: Harry is abandoned by his friends and everyone in Gryffindor house after his name comes out of the Goblet. For the Wilyoldjane's Challenge
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one of the Wilyoldjane's Challenge! I hope I finish it and not decide to procrastinate as I love the challenges setup, and! This will officially be the first story posted on this site!

I was originally going to name this _Harry Potter and the Triwizard Tournament_ However a different story had this name and I wanted something slightly original so then I thought of something else and something else and I bored then I came up with another name but that was very comedic so I said not then I came up with what I have now.

Also I did steal some text from the book but only for this chapter and when teachers are speaking at a pivotal times such as the Malfoy incident.

Well carry on my wayward son and read!

- Chapter One

Champions

"_Harry Potter."_

Harry sat there, aware that every head in the Great Hall had turned to look at him. He was stunned. He felt numb. He surely was dreaming. He had not heard correctly.

It was though the hall was filled with angry bees. Some students were even standing up to get a better view. At the front Professor McGonagall had started whispering into Professor Dumbledore's ear.

Harry turned to look to his friends both with a blank face. "I didn't put my name in, you know I didn't."

He got no answer back just more blank stares.

He only got an answer when Professor Dumbledore called for him prompting Hermione to give a slight push and whispered 'go on,' the blank look not leaving her face. The whole way up to the front he could feel the stared and the buzzing around him seemed to get louder.

"Well… through the door, Harry," said Dumbledore however he wasn't smiling.

Not even Hagrid gave him a kind look. He just stared that with the same blank face everyone else did. Entering through the door as the other champions did he found himself in a smaller room, lined with painting f witches and wizards with a heated fire roaring in the fireplace opposite him.

The three champions looked in Harry's mind impressive as they stood around the fire; Viktor Krum leaning on the mantelpiece, Cedric Diggory hand behind his back staring into the fire, and Fleur Delacour looking around, that is till she saw Harry.

"What is it?" she said. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

She thought he had come and deliver a message like some owl. He didn't know how to explain what just had happened. At that moment he realized how tall each of them were.

There behind Harry was Ludo Bagman. He took Harry by the arm and led him forward.

"Extraordany!" He muttered, squeezing Harry's arm. "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen… lady, May I introduce- incredible though it may seem- the _fourth _triwizard champion?"

No one looked impressed, Cedric looked from Bagman to Harry and back again as though he must have missed. Fleur however tossed her hair, smiling and said. "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke? No, no, not at all! Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

Still no one looked impressed even more confused than before.

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," Fleur stated. "'E is too young."

"Well it is amazing, but as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name's come out of the goblet… I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage… It's down to the rules, you're obliged… Harry will just have to do his best he-"

"Madame Maxime!" said Fleur at once interrupting Ludo Bagman. "Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!"

Even in Harry's numb state of disbelief he could feel anger at being called a '_little boy.'_

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dor?" Madame Maxime said drawing herself to her full height.

They bickered like this for a good while as Dumbledore slid past the questions. Then Dumbledore turned to Harry and in a calm voice asked if Harry put his name in the Goblet every time he answered no.

Again they began to bicker and squabble. The only time anything interesting came to light was when Professor Moody decided to speak even then it was nothing Harry wanted to hear. Then again who wants to hear that someone wants them to die.

"However this situation arose, we do not know," Said Dumbledore at last. "It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric and Harry have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, Therefore, they will do…"

"Ah, but Dumbly-dorr-"

"My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it."

Dumbledore waited, but Madame Maxime did not speak, she merely glared. She wasn't the only one either, Snape looked furious; Karkaroff livid; Bagman, however, looked rather excited.

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" he said, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honours?"

"Yes, instructions. Yes… the first task…" Barty moved toward the firelight. Close up he seemed to look ill. Shadows beneath his eyes and a thin, papery look about his aged skin that had not been there at the Quidditch World Cup.

"The first task is designed to test your daring, so we are not telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard… very important…

"The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges.

"The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wants. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore.

"I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so, are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry, it is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment... I've left young Weatherby in charge… Very enthusiastic… a little overenthusiastic, if the truth be told…"

It didn't take long for Dumbledore to shoo Harry and Cedric to bed. Harry Glanced at Cedric, who nodded, and they left together.

"So, we're playing against each other again!"

"I s'pose," said Harry he really couldn't think of anything else to say. The inside if his head seemed to be in a complete disarray.

"So… tell me… how _did _you get your name in?"

"I didn't, I didn't put my name in. I was telling the truth."

"Ah… okay." said Cedric. Harry could tell Cedric didn't believe him. "Well… see you, then."

That was when they went separate directions Harry up and Cedric down.

Once he entered the common room he was bombarded with questions and accusations, mostly about how he has sullied the Gryffindor name. None of his friends were there; however, it gave him some relief to know that they were not with the people that accused him.

It seemed like forever till Harry was able to escape the atrocity that was the Gryffindor Common room and even longer till he was able to actually reach the dorm room.

When he was finally able to get to the dorm even Ron didn't believe him. Between jealousy and his ability to overlook anything Harry actually says, Ron's rand went on even at Harry's insistence that he didn't do it, it only seemed to fuel it even more. It was only until the middle of Ron's rant did he notice that Hermione was with them at the door.

"Hermione, be the voice of reason, tell him I didn't put my name in the Goblet."

However she didn't stop Ron, she started a rant on how stupid he was putting his name in, and that that he wasn't being a good friend by lying saying he didn't do it.

So in a fit of rage and frustration he ran, he didn't care where he ended up but he needed away from everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't expect this to have so much attention! I thought I might get a few people reading it and if I was lucky one or two follows never this. So I dedicate this to the people who has favourite and followed my story!

And a special thank you to Jane, because without their challenge I probably would never have written this!

Don't let the Vashta Nerada get you!

**-** **Chapter Two** The Room Of Requirements

Harry's mind felt like it went through Aunt Petunia's blender. He didn't know what to make of the accusations why his friends didn't believe him. Were they his friends? That question went through his mind every time he thought of them.

"I want to be me… I don't want to be the boy-who-lived… I want to be the best me that I can and just rub it in their faces!" Harry muttered practically pacing the corridor before kicking a door.

"There isn't a door here…" Harry whispers bewildered. "Barnabas why didn't you tell me there was a door here."

Harry knew that there wasn't a door there when he walked in, not that he paid much attention to his surroundings he just wanted to clear his mind. Still he wanted to know what was behind the door, why it just appeared out of nothing.

"I love magic," said Harry bewildered, as he entered the room.

Harry's brain still felt like mush. After finding the mysterious room on the 7th floor he decided to find out what the room was. All the books and well everything it showed him that he wasn't trying, he was still living like when he was younger and bullied to not do well in school by his aunt and uncle.

So that very morning he went to find Dobby in the kitchens. The small elf was so happy to see Harry that Harry was almost not able to ask the little elf what that room was. Dobby so eager to please he was jumping in joy at thought of serving even for a small moment for the great Harry Potter.

"Dobby… can you… do me a favour?" Harry said slowly.

"Name it, Harry Potter, sir!"

"I found a room on the seventh floor across from Barnabas the Barmy can you tell me about it?"

Harry expected the elf not to know anything, he doubted even the Marauders knew of the place he has never seen anything like it on the Map.

"Dobby knows of the place, sir!" The little elf said almost jumping with joy. "The other elves tell of it when dobby first came to Hogwarts, sir. We know of it as the Come and Go Room, sir, or else as the Room of Requirements!"

"Why?"

"Well Dobby hears that only a person can enter," said Dobby seriously, "when they have real need of it. Sometimes it is there, and sometimes it is not, but when it appears, it is always equipped for the seeker's needs. Not many people know of it, they often never finds it again, for they do not know that it is always there waiting to be called into service, sir."

Thanking Dobby profusely after he told him how to enter the room, Harry went to find Professor McGonagall. The Room taught him many things in the short few hours that he was there.

When Harry entered the room he felt like he entered a muggle fairy tale much like when he first saw Hogwarts. There was a few things floating around him he didn't even know the name too and a huge book case. On the far side of the room looked to be a duelling stage with dummies lined up beside it.

However what caught his attention was a book on a small table. Usually Harry wasn't attracted by books, that was more Hermione's thing but the room seemed to make it the centre point. Maybe it was the lighting or the fact it was the only thing in the middle of the room or a combination, but the book wanted to be read.

The book itself wasn't special, just an ordinary book that you find in the library. But the title caught him slightly off guard.

_What every muggle born needs to know about the wizarding world _by Lily Evans

It was a book written by his mother, but by the look of it, it never got out. _Never actually published_. He would have known about it if it was, someone would have mentioned that his mother had written something so controversial, Hermione would have raved on and on about it.

Skimming through the book there were chapter on jobs at the ministry, wizarding hierarchy, house elves and many more. His mother had to have an inside man for some of the information. She probably started writing this when she first got to Hogwarts!

This only cemented the idea that he needed to visit McGonagall before classes started. Harry knew that the only way to get McGonagall to do what he wanted was to play the tournament card. But it was his only chance.

That's how Professor McGonagall found him. Nerves and slightly worried.

"Mr. Potter, what may I ask is it you need, you being here so early in the morning?"

"Sorry Professor, but I was hoping I could ask a favour… you see with the Tournament I really don't want to have Professor Trelawney predicting my death every class and was wondering if I could switch into another class, I-"

"Slow down Mr. Potter… So you no longer want to take Divination is that correct?"

"Yes Professor."

"You do realize that you will be two months behind in any class you wish to attend… and depending on which class you want to take it may change your schedule completely?" McGonagall said eyes looking pointedly at Harry who looked at his shoes.

"Yes ma'am."

"What class were you thinking of joining Mr. Potter?"

"Third year: Ancient Runes."

"Speak with Professor Babbling; she will be in her office next to the Ancient Runes Class… I believe you know where that is?" Harry nodded. "When you get an answer please come see me before lunch so we can discuss your schedule."

Six flights of stairs and rounding two corners later, Harry was met with the Room Of Runes, the Ancient Runes Classroom, and beside it Professor Babbling's office.

Harry didn't know what to say, the door was wide open and scattered around the room was parchment upon parchment, most not even in English, most had different assortment of runes and other languages. This worried Harry slightly, he was pants at French.

Rolled around facing a huge window was a black haired witch scribbling furiously. What she was sitting on surprised him however, as it was the same kind of computer chair his cousin Dudley owned back in Surrey.

"Hello, Professor Babbling?" Harry called.

"Yes, yes, one moment dear, this student just has horrible penmanship it's like I'm reading mandarin. Come on in have a seat." A shuffle of paper and Babbling turned around reading glasses perched at the end of her nose, only to be quickly removed. "Oh, Mr. Harry Potter, nice to meet you, now what are you here for, McGonagall send you in her stead? Sounds like her..." She mumbled the last part as she started to re-arrange her desk.

"Well no, kind of… I wanted to switch classes and she told me to speak to you."

"You want to switch to, Study of Ancient Runes?" Harry nodded, he felt like he's been doing that a lot lately. "You know you won't be able to get into the fourth year class."

Yet again Harry nodded. "How about this, I have a third year class after lunch and if you pass a test at the end of the month you will be an official Ancient Runes student?"

"That sound brilliant, I have to speak to Professor McGonagall before lunch so see you in class?"

"Oh and Mr. Potter if you really want to pass, at your next Hogsmead weekend I suggest you buy these books," she said writing down two messages.

"But till then give that note," She motions to the one with what seemed to be a scribbled happy face. "To Madam Pince, it will give you first pick when and if the books are available."

"Thank you Professor." Harry said walking out of the class bewildered. From all his talks with Hermione and her stories about Professor Babbling, he wasn't expecting her to be so upbeat. She was in a muggle computer chair for merlin's sake!

To say Professor McGonagall was surprised was an understatement; she seemed shocked that Babbling even let Harry in for a trial period. However Harry was going to make the best of the class, with new determination he knew that he would make it. He was going to change everyone's minds he was going to do what his mother could not.


	3. Chapter 3

I got a question asked; however, I fear that I can't answer it because I don't know myself.

As I write and rewrite this chapter I come to find that I love the simple things.  
Simple is nice.  
But so are reviews… I found that I come to love them ^.^

I feel like a kid in a candy shop!

Happy Reading! and may the odds be ever in your favour!

**-** **Chapter Three** Terms and Conditions

_Dear Sirius,_

_ You told me to keep you posted on what's happening at Hogwarts, so here goes- I don't know if you've heard, but the Triwizard Tournament's happening this year and on Saturday night I got picked as the fourth champion. I don't know who put my name in the Goblet of Fire, because I didn't. The other Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory, from Hufflepuff._

_ Hope you're okay, and Buckbeak- _**_Harry_**

Harry sent that not knowing if he should have told Sirius about the weight of anxiety that had settled inside his chest or if Sirius knew about his mother's book but decided to drop it.

Apparently skipping breakfast was a smart move because it seemed that not only did the Gryffindor's seem to despise him but so did the other houses.

Slytherin was eating it up, or more accurately, Malfoy.

The Hufflepuffs seemed to talk it personally like Harry had stolen their champion's glory; however Hufflepuff House as a whole didn't do anything noteworthy, maybe if you went far enough in the past you might; nothing recent however.

Ron wasn't talking to Harry either. Not that Harry wanted to talk to him; he never noticed much of a hot headed bigot Ron was until then. Harry has been noticing a lot since his abandonment. What hurt though was that Hermione with all her brains and cleverness didn't believe him. When has he ever lied to any of them?

However being on the outside he notices how she bullied everyone. Not in the classic way but she would flaunt her knowledge degrading anyone who wasn't right and merlin forbid if you knew something she didn't.

A fine example of this was while she was talking to Parvarti Patil, Lavenders friend. During Herbology, Hermione was writing something down and Padma corrected her. Hermione went bonkers. He had never noticed this before and it disturbed him greatly. She reminded him of the hyenas that he once saw on the telly when no one decided to change the channel.

It was gruesome.

What had made him exceptionally happy was when he went to his first Ancient Runes Class. On entering the room he was awe'd, there was a reason the room was dubbed the room of runes and this was it. Runes lined every spare space on the walls and lined the door.

So harry nervous and awe'd plopped himself to a seat in the middle of the classroom next to his new study partner Luna Lovegood, a . Despite her quirks she made him smile her quirks however may be part of the reason.

She didn't believe he put his name in the Cup! She didn't think he was out for glory or money, as she put it…

'_It suspects it's the Nargles… they like to cause mischief… I'm pretty sure they even took my shoes'_

Harry doubted that it was Nargles, that did these things but no matter weird he thought she was, weird was good. Plus according to her, Nargles infested Mistletoe.

Besides her odd behaviour the hat was right in putting her in Ravenclaw, she was a smart as a whip.

Days went buy and even though he had come to trust Luna he still didn't want to share his special place. He was learning so much and as he learned he come too many truths that he should have been told when he first entered Hogwarts; Truths that would probably change his life.

As he read on from his mother's text he got angrier and angrier at Dumbledore, which has been keeping these well-known facts about wizarding life from him.

Where was his Gringotts letter, why wasn't he wearing his family ring? How he has insulted many people by not knowing the right decorum; he practically committed open feud with the Malfoy's because he didn't shake a hand! It was no wonder the Malfoy heir had it out for him. He practically said he wasn't worth the dirt his shoe's walk on and on custom he had to apologize.

However no matter how useful his mother's information was he needed help from someone born of a traditional family. Someone who knew the ins and outs of wizarding society and if his Aunts and Uncles rants said anything he knew just to ask. This was probably the only time he was glad to have been stuck with them. They knew where they were in society and they weren't afraid to flaunt it.

His plan wasn't the best in the world not that it was down-right Gryffindor, it was just poorly planned. After dinner he kept an eye what he hoped to be his knew informant. He needed to get them alone; he needed this to be quite. If anyone from Gryffindor knew he was willingly talking to a Slytherin wands would be up.

It wasn't till Dinner was almost over did his 'victim' leave the table alone. He followed them through the twists and turns of the school until he was pulled quiet forcefully into a classroom.

"Why are you following me Potter." Came a harsh whisper, the point of their wand could be felt on the back of Harry's neck.

"I need your help."

"Precious Potter needs my help, why don't you ask your new friend Luna Lovegood."

"She doesn't have the insights that I need. You know how proper wizards live, what they grew -up knowing."

This information shocked the holder of the wand.

"You're lying…" that's when they stepped out into the light. "… You're not lying… why should I help you Potter?"

"Is it okay if I call you Daphne? Greengrass is a little long…"

"No, now speak Potter."

"Harsh fine, I know that I haven't been the politest wizard and I recently come in to some information that has opened my eyes but information can only go so far."

"That's true but why me, why not some other Slytherin?"

"Because you're quiet you know how to listen plus it wouldn't be suspicious if you were gone at weird times of the day, plus no one would willingly confront you about it."

"Fine, but, we are doing this the Slytherin way and not what you were just doing… what were you doing anyway?"

"Following you till it was safe to get your attention?"

"Don't you have an invisibility cloak…" Harry gave her a questionable look. "You're old buddy Ron likes to brag."

"That's nice to know," Harry said gritting his teeth. "so, Slytherin way?"

"First terms and conditions… what I get in return if I do this… then if I agree we then discuss on how, when, and where. Got it?" Harry nodded blankly.

"So we will discuss everything tomorrow here after the wand weighing-"

"What wand weighing?"

"Wow seriously you are helpless, the wand weighing is tomorrow there a specialist will test your wand to see if it is in working order any more information on this an you will owe me that cauldron cake in your pocket… "She said hand out waiting.

"I saw you take it before you started following me…" She said before taking a bite.

"Anyway as I was saying about the wand weighing, there, you will get your picture taken and Rita Skeeter will be there; she always tries to get her hands on a juicy story and Harry the fourth champion you fit the spot just fine."

"For a person who never talks to anyone you sure like to gab." She shot him a glare. "Not that I'm complaining. Just one question… where is here"

"We are just around the corner from the kitchens."

Harry made a silent oh before noticing that Daphne was leaving.

"Remember Potter here after the weighing and I expect you to be on time. I don't have all day."

To say that Daphne was right was an understatement. It was a circus. The whole time he didn't get a minute alone. And while wand weighing was a long process he didn't have a clue what Daphne prepared for him.

"Potter you're late." Harry was going to argue but was shut off before he could. "We are going to start with etiquette; we don't want you to be a miniature Ron now do we."

Before him was a table Daphne was already on the other side but what confused him was the ruler beside her fork and when he pointed it out she simply smiled.

"Now I told you we will be discussing terms and conditions however I decided to do it the traditional way we are going to have a meeting."

"I s'pose that soun- ouch! What was that for!?" Harry yelp out after being smacked in the hand with the ruler.

"Proper language Mr. Potter you are not a beggar on the streets you are Harry Potter, act like it. Now, Mr. Potter, the Terms and Conditions… "


	4. Chapter 4

I really want to write in more of the Room of Requirements however it's only mentioned in this chapter.

I feel a little bashful with all this attentions I would say stop it but I am really greedy and love the attention. I also wanted to get something out there! Astoria Greengrass is in second year, sucks I know but what am I going to do! (..other than change that fact, but I won't)

Love you all!

Happy reading but before we start I would like to inform you that you're in my spot.

**-** **Chapter Four** Runes

That night Harry walked into his room to find a letter on his pillow and his dorm mates asleep. He kept wincing in pain as he tried to open the letter. His hands were mainly one giant bruise. Daphne Greengrass was relentless. Those were only the Terms and Conditions what would she do to him when she was actually teaching him, informing him of the ways of wizards?

Harry shuddered at the idea; it was however no use worrying about what was to come. With shaky hands Harry unfolded the letter however what was said left more questions than answers.

_Harry — _

_I can't say everything I would like to in a letter, it's too risky in case the owl is intercepted — we need to talk face-to-face. Can you ensure that you are alone by the fire in Gryffindor Tower at one o'clock in the morning on the 22nd of November? _

_I know better than anyone that you can look after yourself and while you're around Dumbledore and Moody I don't think anyone will be able to hurt you. However, someone seems to be having a good try. Entering you in that tournament would have been very risky, especially right under Dumbledore's nose. _

_Be on the watch, Harry. I still want to hear about anything unusual. Let me know about the 22nd of November as quickly as you can. _

**_Sirius_**

Even with all the questions flying through his mind he still needed to attend the most urgent matter; applying the bruise salve.

The next morning seemed to go buy fast. Harry learned from the other night's conversation and used his new found skills earning himself a raised eyebrow from the few Gryffindors that were awake and a smirk from Miss Greengrass.

"Mr. Potter, will you mind answering the question on the board please?" Professor Babbling asked politely catching Harry off guard.

"That isn't a question on the board ma'am." Harry said after a moment.

"And why is that Mr. Potter?"

"You would have to move eihwaz where ehwaz and get rid of the last rune."

"So what does this runic pattern say Mr. Potter?"

Not knowing if he was right he answered but all he got was a happy smile from Babbling.

"Correct, five points to Gryffindor! Oh and Mr. Potter I would like to see you after class. Now class can anyone tell me the difference to Eihwaz and Ehwaz?"

Luna raised her hand. "The difference is the shape and that one means Defence and the other Partnership."

"five points to Ravenclaw for an excellent answer, no everyone pay attention this will be on your owls and the end of year exam. Now the muggles think that they mean yew tree and…"

By the end of class Harry was worried; he didn't know what to think of it. He thought he was doing well no one said anything otherwise; he had become really interested in the class. He even started doing outside study in the subject.

"Mr. Potter do you know why I asked you to stay after class?" Professor Babbling asked readying the classroom for the next class.

"No ma'am."

"I have gone and talked to your other teachers, including Professor McGonagall, and it seems that you have been picking up your grades."

This wasn't any news to Harry, he has been getting glares from Hermione and at one point she had openly accused him of cheating.

"I will like you to finish this-" she handed a pile of parchment. "-for me by the end of this class, I already talked to Professor Flitwick he doesn't mind. Just sit behind my desk, don't want you disturbing the class; on you go."

One by one, students entered, most while dragging their feet. The sound just made him cringe and his hand give a phantom sting. He noticed many having had class with them before almost all Daphne however she made no move to even suggest she noticed him.

After everyone else got to class then came the Gryffindors, the most vocal of the three Hermione whose sharp voice was accusing and curious. "Professor Babbling, why is Harry here, shouldn't he be in charms?"

"He is going to be with us today, now if you don't mind Miss Granger I will like to start the class-"

"But Pro…"

"Five points from Gryffindor Miss Granger for speaking out of turn. No class we…" A few of the other students snickered.

Harry looked down at the parchment which was filled with half-finished runic sets, page after page was barely finished runic sets and at the very end were questions. He tried to answer them the best he could but most of it he couldn't even remember doing in class and by the time he was finished the class was filling out.

Hermione after packing all her things made her way to Harry. She looked as though she put her hand in a socket and her glare was like she was shooting spells right through him.

"What are you doing?" her tone was harsh almost crushing. "What's this?"

She ripped the paper from right out of his hands. Not caring that she was wrinkling the parchment. Reading over the scribbles she screwed her eyebrows together before glaring daggers at Harry. "Who do you think you are? This isn't your work!"

"Miss Granger detention! How dare you assault another student!"

"But- but Professor see he's cheating he couldn't do any of this!" she said waving around the parchment like it was a flag.

"That Miss Granger is none of your concern leave before I deduct another five points." And in a flash Hermione was gone leaving the parchment behind.

Professor Babbling didn't take a second look before reading over the parchment a smirk on her lips.

"Do you Mr. Potter know what I made you write?"

"A few runic patterns, a runic circles and a couple of lines?"

"Yes that, but this was my NEWT paper, well not all of it I cut out a few chunks and such but you… you almost finished it and almost all correctly... The only parts you got wrong were fifth year level and above work."

Harry looked nervously to the Professor not knowing what to say.

"I just want to tell you that you will not be taking the test after the first task because you already took it… it wasn't great, a few errors here and there but you did well…

Speaking of the first task… I believe that the other teachers said that they can't out right help you?" Harry nodded. "Well being a teacher I can't either but I can point you in the direction to a student that can."

"Professor, how can anyone help me? We don't even know what the first challenge is."

"Sadly neither do I, but, I do wish you good luck." She said patting him on the back leading him out of the class room.

"Thank you professor."

Harry ran past the other students to the kitchens, he didn't feel like confronting the other students after the article that Rita wrote. That woman was relentless; she played on his parents death and made him look week in front of the other students prompting Draco to call out on it.

To think of it Harry had been going to the kitchen more often than not as students young and old paraded on his misfortune. First the badges and then this article; Harry had enough.

The elves were overwhelmed at having someone to feed personally and his plate was flowing. Harry not wanting to say the wrong thing left it at be even going as far as eating everything they gave him.

Not wanting to be in the presence of his housemates Harry made it to the seventh floor he was still reading his mother book. There was so much to know and yet he wanted to learn everything now. He even made a list.


	5. Chapter 5

If you haven't noticed updating will be very slow for this story. I moved and so I won't have as much time to write. I am actually surprised that I haven't started to procrastinate! An upside I will be with my lovely little puppy who is going to be a mommy soon, she is sooo cute!  
But she's mind not yours muhahahaha ^.^

I guaranty that the toad sannin had nothing to do with this chapter, it is clean I swear!

**-** **Chapter Five** Vault Thief

Books pilled upon books was the scene that anyone would have walked into if they were to confront Harry however no matter what they did they would not be able to for he was in the room of requirements and even then they would not be able to get in.

After Harry's initial walk in of the room of requirements he found that every time a new book would appear in place of the other. Each book being what he needed to learn; it was like the room had a conscious, that it was preparing him for what was next because the second time that Harry enter he found a different book.

This book was unique; it was slim and no bigger than the average note book. The title was_ Occlumency and Legilimency: The Mind Arts_ by T.N. Prince. The book no matter how small was full of information. Harry even with all his magical prowess still was only on the second step. It turns out that occlumency is one of the hardest to master, it takes time and effort that most witches or wizards do not have the time for unless in great need.

The steps that Harry has taken in learning occlumency has taught him much and helped him greatly. The second step learning occlumency is viewed as one of the hardest parts of the process. It entails that you start to organize your mind. Because occlumency isn't about clearing its like cleaning your room. You make sure everything is in its proper place so you know where it is and so you can retrieve it when you can.

The defending part of occlumency is the lock on the door so no one can get in for a wizard it would be the Fidelius Charm so no one knew that it is even there.

Harry now can recall the past summers events like they happened yesterday and every note he has taken if he concentrates hard enough. It has even led to him getting even better grades.

As harry has been organizing his memories stumbled upon something peculiar, the book of his mothers. Harry even though he wanted to, didn't read it all. He went through chapters about when you first get your letter to part way through the goblins and Gringotts but no further.

Sure he had made a list and every day that list was growing but he didn't read his mother's entire book. It was still there in the room waiting to be finished.

And that was what prompted Harry to read further. He would take it out with him but the chance that it could be seen was too great. What if Hermione were to find it, she would never keep something so informative to the muggle-borns to herself and even worse she would share this with Dumbledore of which He was having doubts about since his name has been called from the cup.

So he read and read some more, but what he found shocked him and angered him. He knew he was to visit the goblins he hoped that it wouldn't be till Easter but what was written had changed his plans.

Harry was going to have to meet with the goblins that Sunday, just the next day. It would be the only time he would be able to for all he knew the challenge would render him unable to attend a meeting with them.

If his mother's book was correct, since Halloween he has been declared a legal adult. However there was a catch. If not filled with governing station such as Gringotts, the Wizanmont or the Ministry itself by the winter solstice the declaration from 3 or more ministry official wizards or witches would become void.

He would then have to go back to the Dursleys that following summer as being his official residence.

And if Harry had anything to do with it he will not be going back there.

Harry was in luck that it was a Hogsmead weekend as his venture to Diagon Alley would have been much harder and most likely sooner. He was about to leave for Hogsmead when he was suddenly stopped by Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid, what's going on?"

"I got to ask yer somethin'…"

"Sure Hagrid, anything."

"Harry, meet tonight at midnight at me cabin... Wear yer cloak."

It was a strange request by Hagrid usually Hagrid wouldn't do such a thing preferring to keep Harry indoors when the sky went dark. It must have been important but at the moment it was at the back of Harry's agenda. Quickly agreeing Harry left.

Carefully removing his cloak from his back pocket Harry threw it on. With Rita around it was a bad idea to catch her notice and that meant wearing his cloak until he reached Gringotts.

Harry Nearly got caught a few times; once with a bald wizard and the next with the ever so plump woman that lived next to Honeydukes Sweetshop. There were so many places he could escape from but only one he knew the return Floo address flew thanks to Draco's bragging.

Harry Just hoped that no one was near when he returned. Using the back door to the three broomsticks Harry made his way to the fireplace. The Floo powder like at the burrow was at the top of the mantle and with a scoop he was gone.

As elegant as always Harry tumbled out of the Floo his cloak almost flying askew. It didn't take long for harry to gather his barring's almost sprinting towards the bank.

Hiding behind a pillar at the bank doors Harry removed his cloak and entered the Bank quickly going to the nearest teller. Fiddling with his key; he waited for the Goblin to notice him.

"How may I help you wizard?"

"Harry Potter, inheritance."

"Key," Harry Handed the Goblin his key in hopes that even being nervous that it wouldn't show. "I will have Mr. Liplang guide you- LIPLANG- he shall be here shortly."

And he was right the goblin was there within moments.

The room Mr. Liplang had sent him was small with a desk and one portrait. This portrait had nothing in it except a vase with a strange flower that harry had never seen before that almost glowed. So intrigued by the plant Harry almost didn't notice an elderly goblin taking seat behind the desk in front of him.

"Hello Mr. Potter, my name is Ragnok, you have come to see me?"

If Ragnok was human he would have been considered bold, to the point, rude, greedy, and vicious: Harry loved it.

Harry almost wished he was born a goblin… almost. Their laws were straight to the point and justice was served on both ends. It really explained their view on possessions and why it was so important to know who made the item.

However that wasn't why he entered the bank. He originally was just going to file some papers and get out leave everything else until Easter as planned however what turned into a few files became finding out a few things about the esteemed Headmaster.

It had turned out that Dumbledore under the position as Magical Guardian made some charges and withdrawals from his accounts. Accounts as plural which when asked said that he should have went over his banking with his Guardian as that was magical law.

Harry knew this it was written in his mother's book however thinking that his magical guardian was Sirius who was locked up didn't pay much mind to that section of the book or anything that referred to his magical guardian who he was going to talk to during the summer.

Not only was his cloak taken from his family vault but also 200 galleons for his care. Harry saw none of this money plus what use was a galleon to a muggle who knew nothing about wizarding currency? Then there were also the charges that went to other vaults. School clubs that he wasn't even in, donations to Hogwarts that he never made, none of it made any sense.

Harry didn't know what to think. He had known Dumbledore was so corrupt an everyday Vault thief.

By the time Harry left he was furious. It just made him wonder what else Dumbledore has done in his name. During the Floo back he was almost caught, not that Harry noticed not even Daphne's ruler could get his attention.

Harry sat on a rock, his cloak beside him, waiting for his new found friend who was going to join him with Hagrid to do whatever the half giant had in mind. The moon over head reminded Harry of Luna eyes so full of knowledge and yet off in another place all together.

"I was named after the moon just because of that you know… Mother used to say that I was her little moon." Harry jumped not noticing her arrival.

"Can you read minds?" Harry asked softly not caring for the reply.

"No, but it was kind of like the way you look at me. Your nose scrunches up and your eyebrows furrow like you're thinking real hard," She said dreamily scrunching her face up trying to mimic Harry's facial expression. "I don't think you notice though."

Harry didn't know why but this made him laugh causing Luna to laugh in return. "We should go find Hagrid before he thinks I flaked off."

"You're probably right." Luna said following behind Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter and we get to see dragons! **

Thank you everyone ^.^

And the Lord said, _be there Fanfiction_ and all was good.

**-** **Chapter Six** The Brightest Star

"You there, Harry?" Hagrid whispered, opening the door and looking around.

"Yes I'm here," said Harry, slipping inside the cabin with Luna at his side. "You didn't buy another three headed dog from a stranger at the pub did you?"

"No, no I got summat ter show yeh," said Hagrid. "Why is Miss Lovegood here?"

"A friend to join in on the excitement." said Harry sensing the air of joy around Hagrid.

He was wearing a flower that resembled an oversized artichoke in his buttonhole and his hair looked as though someone had attempted to comb his hair- Harry could see the broken teeth tangled in it.

"So Hagrid what are you showing us?" Luna asked bringing the attention to herself.

"Come with me, keep quiet, an' keep yerselves covered with that cloak," said Hagrid. "We won' take Fang, he won' like it…"

"Listen, Hagrid, I can't stay long… I've got to be back at the castle by one o'clock-"

In Hagrids excitement he wasn't listening: he was opening the cabin door and striding off into the night. Harry hurried to follow and found, to his great surprise, but Hagrid was leading him to the Beauxbatons carriage.

Instead of answering to his first impulse and didn't say anything. Hagrid knocked three times on the door bearing the crossed golden wands.

Madame Maxime opened the door a silk shawl wrapped around her massive shoulders.

"Ah, 'Agrid… it is time?" she said smiling.

"Bong-sewer," said Hagrid, beaming at her. This confused why were they visiting Madame Maxime, she was a rival school, but the way Hagrid looked at her for some reason Harry didn't care.

"Wair is it you are taking me, 'Agrid?" Madame Maxime said playfully making Luna stifle a giggle.

"Yeh'll enjoy this," said Hagrid gruffly. "Worth seein' trust me. On'y- don' go tellin' anyone I showed yeh, right? Yeh're not s'posed ter know."

"Of course not," said Madame Maxime.

Harry was getting more and more irritated as he walked. Time was ticking and he needed to get to Gryffindor Tower to speak with Sirius. Luna, as if she could read his mind put her hand on his shoulder and smiled a serene smile and instantly he calmed down.

Hagrid led them around a clump of trees and stopped. For a bit he thought he was seeing bonfires but Luna's whisper of Dragons caught his attention. His mouth promptly fell open.

_Dragons. _

Out of everything he could have faced it had to be Dragons. Four fully grown, vicious-looking dragons were right in front of them.

Harry was having trouble with the idea however Luna was ecstatic. She even started to name them off. It was a least thirty wizards, seven or eight for each dragon. It takes the average of eight wizards to control one how was he supposed to face one on his own, it was preposterous!

Even through his fear harry couldn't help but be awed by the beautiful creatures before him. So huge and dangerous but he needed to speak to Sirius even more so now.

"Luna, I know that you want to see more of the Dragons but I promise we will come back tomorrow." This earned a hug from the small blond and they started their way back to the castle.

They were almost clear of the forest when they saw Karkaroff in the distance. He also seemed to know about the dragons. That meant that the only person not to know of the first task was Cedric.

"If you want Harry I can tell Cedric…" Luna said as they walked towards Ravenclaw.

"How-" Harry didn't even bother wondering how Luna always knew what Harry was thinking. "Thank you Luna… just don't get caught okay."

"I won't, say hi to Sirius for me!" Luna said hurrying towards the Ravenclaw common room.

"Balderdash!" said Harry to the Fat Lady.

"If you say so," She muttered in a sleepy tone without even cracking an eye.

The common room was empty completely deserted so taking off his cloak he waited. Looking around the common room Harry spotted the article that Rita Skeeter wrote, he still couldn't believe what she wrote. Beside it was the _Support Cedric Diggory! _ Badges the Creeveys seemed to be trying to improve; currently the sixth and seventh years were having a hay day.

Turning back to the fire Harry saw Sirius's head was sitting in the fire. If Harry hadn't seen it before it would have scared the socks off of him. Instead was a relieved smile.

"Sirius- how're you doing?" asked Harry getting down towards the hearth.

"Never mind me, how are you?"

"I'm… Fine… and now Hagrid's just shown me what's coming in the first task, and it's dragons, Sirius, and I'm a goner,"

"Dragons we can deal with, Harry, but we'll get to that in a minut- I haven't got long here… I've broken into a wizarding house to use the fire, but they could be back at any time. There are things I need to warn you about."

"What?" said Harry, he hoped it was about Dumbledore or the Death Eaters… Surely there could be nothing worse than dragons coming?

"Karkaroff," said Sirius. "Harry, he was a Death Eater, You know what Death Eaters are, don't you?"

"Yes- he- what?"

"He was caught, he was in Azkaban with me, but he got released. I'd bet everything that's why Dumbledore wanted an Auror at Hogwarts this year- to keep an eye on him. Moody caught Karkaroff. Put him into Azkaban in the first place."

"Karkaroff got released? Why did they release him?" Harry asked slowly.

"He did a deal with the Ministry of Magic," said Sirius bitterly.

"So you think Karkaroff put my name in the Goblet… it just doesn't seem likely he wanted to stop me from competing, he seemed so furious."

Than Sirius went on a rant and ranted even more it seemed like an hours but in reality was only a few minutes before he got to the main problem at hand. Dragons.

"Right- these dragons," said Sirius, speaking very quickly now. "There's a way, Harry. Don't be tempted to try a Stunning Spell- Dragons are strong and too powerfully magical to be knocked out by a single Stunner, you need about half a dozen wizards at a time to overcome a dragon-"

"Yeah, I know, I just saw," said Harry.

"But you can do it alone," said Sirius. "There is a way, and a simple spell's all you need. Just-"

But at the sound of footsteps Harry stupidly shushed Sirius, temporarily forgetting about the vital information. A silent pop and he knew that Sirius had left.

"Who were you talking to?" The sound of Ron's voice echoed from the stairs.

"What's that got to do with you?" snarled Harry. "What are you doing down here at this time of night?"

"I just wondered where you-" Ron broke off, shrugging. Mentally Harry winced… rulers. "Nothing. I'm going to bed."

Mumbled to himself, because of Ron, Sirius was gone.

Throwing his cloak back on he ran for the Room of Requirements inside was what he need.

_Dragons _by L. Henderson.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so, so sorry that this chapter took so long. I will not make any excuses as this was just plain poor time management on my part. Learned a new word the other day maybe you will be able to pick it out, should be easy I was never good with polished words.

"A mind needs books as a sword needs a whetstone if it is to keep its edge"

**-** **Chapter Seven** The Laugh of a Dragon

Have you ever looked in the mirror and thought that it was a great day to get eaten by a dragon because the ministry thought it was a great idea to bring some to a school full of children for a battle of courage? Harry never has till they did decide that.

It was bad enough that he was getting tutored by a blonde Slytherin with a charmed ruler that made you think of it any time an infraction was made. Harry was pretty sure that the only reason it wasn't outlawed to use was because the immunity the at least in his case victim would gain.

Harry just hoped he would not be seeing her again at this task, he wondered if she was immune to her precious ruler

When the judges entered the tent Harry hoped that luck was on his side. However all went out the window when he reached in to the sack. In his hand was a miniature Hungarian Horntail he swore that his heart briefly stop when he pulled it out.

No matter how much he had read about the dragons he saw in the forest he knew the slightest wrong move could end his life. It was already bad enough that he only had his wand.

The book he had read helped but not horribly so. But It was what the book wasn't saying that intrigued Harry. Maybe he was more like his mother than he thought however there was that chance that he was wrong.

There are a few mysteries that harry wanted to solve some he solved seeing the Goblins others he still had on hand. Like why a snake can communicate with humans and why wouldn't a dragon not be any different? In muggle folk lore dragons are greedy stealing gold and wealth. In wizarding culture they are beasts that will burn your crops and steal your livestock.

But wasn't it the dragons land before wizards invade it? From all that he had read and the stories he would hear Ron speak of when talking about his brother. Nothing had made any sense. But like Hermione had said so in their first year; Wizards haven't got an ounce of logic.

Then again if this doesn't work people will be talking about the boy-who-dies-by-dragon.

The canon rang signalling Harry's turn and he was frozen. He did not want to face the dragon. Ludo, wondering why Harry wasn't moving gave him a shove out of the tent harry stumbled before quickly getting into a submissive pose. The crowd laughed at him particularly Draco who harry could see from the corner of his eye. Harry wished he was in the back of the stands watching Cedric concur the Dragon however that wasn't what had happened.

Reaching down into his core he brought out his magic to the surface forcing it towards the dragon not unlike what fleur had tried earlier however her intent was to put it to sleep he only wanted to show that he was not here to bring harm.

There dragon snorted at the young wizards magic pushing its own towards the wizard to show its strength. Without missing a beat harry took a few more steps further and the dragon had yet shoot fire at him. Harry just hoped that he did not have to go to plan B. Plan B was risky but not for the reason he was in know.

The dragon shot fire at him the hot blaze came forward however it never touched his skin. Oohs and awes could be heard from above.

The horntail brought its face down to the ground in a defensive mode. The sound that came from inside the great beast was terrifying. Like the crumbling of the castle.

The dragon then brought its magic back upon Harry in full force. Crippling Harry. _This was probably how the livestock felt before they died_. He thought frantically.

"_I only wish for the gold egg._" Harry spoke in parseltongue but nobody heard unable to hear him over the growl of the great beast.

But to Harry's ears he did not hear a growl. What he heard shocked him out of his frozen state. It was laughter and it rumbled the ground around him and before he knew it another blaze of fire came toward him. This time it wasn't stopping and so Harry leaped behind a rock trying to escape its fiery inferno.

Knowing that the dragon was not going to hand over the egg Harry brought his want to the air.

"Accio Sweet-grass Potion," He bellowed waiting for the vile that he set outside the arena to magically appear into his waiting hands.

The vile zoomed into the arena in what reminded harry of the jets that he had seen on the telly at the Dursleys. Catching the small vile he tossed it towards the dragon allowing the vial to break. The mist of sent that barrelled the arena made the dragon sneeze. It almost made Harry weep for joy as he placed a notice-me-not and silencing charm upon himself.

Walking casually to the eggs he plucked up the golden egg.

After retrieving the egg it was like Gryffindor was never even mad at him. They cheered him on and asked him questions, None of which he answered. Before him were his two former best mates. His first friend and the girl he thought of as the sister he never had.

"Harry we are terribly sorry for not helping you through the first task," yet harry didn't say a word to Hermione. "Harry please speak to us."

"Yea mate," Ron added not noticing the faint glare on Harry's face. "Oh, and I forgive you for not telling me about entering then lying about it… So are you going to open the egg?"

Harry's temper flew and the students that surrounded him quickly backed off as his magic busted outward not unlike the Hungarians flame.

"Mate, mate? You think you're my friend? What friend abandons the other when they need them or doesn't believe them when they are telling them the truth?!"

That's when Fred and George decided to act. "Ronald-"

"Granger-"

"I think it's-"

"time you left." They said in their normal way however both with a stony face. Ron never seeing them like this almost wetting himself before quickly hightailing it to his dorm, Hermione was less impressed but walked away anyway.

"We're sorry Harry the way-"

"We acted but we helped-"

"Best we could!" they said with a smile.

"Dear Hagrid was happy-"

"to tell you of the dragons wasn't he!" what harry thought was Fred finished.

"Do you believe me?" Harry asked calming down looking around at the other students that seemed to be gossiping about him.

"Sure why wouldn't we-"

"Have we ever known you to lie?"

This brought a smile to Harry's face but what they said next did not. Later that night Harry was having tea with Daphne. The tea however wasn't the main actraction, what was however was the truth.

"-So what you are telling me is that that ruler isn't charmed?"

"No not one bit." Daphne said smugly enjoying the look on Harry's defeated face.

"And the pale ache I feel whenever I do something that I shouldn't is all in my head." He susurrated.

"Yes I believe that is correct."

"It's not charmed."

"For the 20th time, no it is not." Daphne said with a light tone.

"You told me it was charmed."

"Power of suggestion-" she began to say.

"I'm such an idiot!"

"Yes I believe you are but-"

"You're still talking about the ruler? No Dumbledore, do you get it?" He said swaying his arms.

"Harry I'm not normally a person to worry but are _you_ okay? Was this too much of a shock to you, will you need a medi-nurse?" Daphne laughed.

"Don't you get it? That's how he gets away with everything he just uses the power of suggestion and manipulates the people that follow him that believe in him!" Harry murmured pacing back and forth.

"It's not magic Harry, and anyone who isn't blinded know that's how he works. He is a schemer. It's a wonder how he ended up in Gryffindor."

"My, my, is The Daphne Greengrass, Heiress of House Greengrass and its estates, calling herself a slimy snake?" Harry faux mocked placing his hand over his heart.

"So Harry tell me how you made that potion."

"Well you know how in first year Neville forgot to take his potion off the burner before adding the quills…"


	8. Chapter 8

So my dog Shadow (named after Midnight Shadow from Avenged Sevenfold), had puppies they are now a little over a month old and sooo cute! We are keeping one her little girls we named her Zelda and as I type this chapter she is lying asleep on my lap with her mommy at my side!  
I hope everyone has had a great day and if anyone has any books they would like to recommend to me as I am slowly running out of books! Currently I am reading the Dollanganger Series from V.C Andrews!

I am burdened with glorious books!

**-** **Chapter Eight** Getting the Ball Rolling

No matter how he looked at it Harry's life was never to be normal. Normal is everything that Harry strives for. He wants to be able to meet someone for the first time and them not looking at his scar and knowing his name before he even mentions it. Harry wants the basic wizarding life, to get a job and work.

No matter how he looked at what he has planned for the wizarding world he is in the center. To change the laws and upgrade the school he needs to be there. Sure he would be able to delegate most of the responsibilities but he needed a way to get the ball rolling.

The instigator would unfortunately be his fame.

Fame, why would people want to become famous? They are known and gossiped about and people make all the wrong conclusions to what actually is happening.

Fame sucks, plain and simple. If you want to become famous go ahead just wait for people to turn, they always do.

But then it hit him. Sure he could use his fame he just needed to pull more of a Dumbledore. The thoughts rolling in Harry's head he could almost kiss Daphne –not that he would- for her way of words. However Harry didn't have a way with words heck he couldn't even dance! It cost him large to get Daphne to teach him!

So once again he was stumped, sitting in the library with Hermione a few tables away appearing to be spying on him, again. _She has been doing that a lot lately…_ Harry thought before scribbling some of the ideas rolling in his head down in his note book. His thoughts were interrupted though as a few students entered.

"Hermione Granger, is it?" Asked a brunette Hufflepuff her hair blocking her face from view.

"Yes do you need anything?" Hermione asked in her usual clipped tone.

"How do you think Harry cheated his way into the tournament?" The Hufflepuff muttered just loud enough for Harry to hear, her potter Stinks badge proudly worn on her uniform.

"He probably found an older student to do it for him." Was Hermione's reply not bothering to be quiet about her belief.

The Hufflepuff however didn't look amused. "I thought he was your friend?"

"If he stopped being a child and talk Ronald and I already apologized"

The Brunette laughed. "Fine."

Before the brunette left the library however she stepped towards Madame Pince. The face she made as the young Hufflepuff talked was priceless shooing the young lady away she made her way to the restricted section before making her way in front of Hermione who seemed oblivious to the cold glare on the librarians face.

"Miss Granger I would like my books back."

"but Madame I haven't finished my essay-"

"Not those books you know very well what books I am speaking of!"

"Surely Madame-"

"Everyone Library is closed you have five minutes!" Madame Pince screeched to the other students before paying her attention back on Hermione.

Harry couldn't believe his ears; Hermione Granger was getting in trouble in the library. It made his day. Quickly gathering his things he searched for the Hufflepuff but she wasn't in sight.

A couple of days later you could see Harry speaking with Neville in the common room getting ready to leave. Nev, had apologised for not speaking up sooner but Harry quickly forgave him as Neville reminded him how many times he was ignored by Harry. One of the examples was when Neville had the leg locking curse cast upon him by Draco.

"A Hufflepuff got Hermione, in trouble?" Neville laughed.

"It's true!" Harry said aloud arms in the air. "I think her name is Megan she's in our COMC class, noticed her hair right away."

"Yes and I'm the Dark Lord Nevillus." Neville joked popping candy in his mouth. "and Trevor is my mighty companion!"

"If you're a Dark Lord I'm the Doctor…" Neville made a face. "Never mind so why do you say that?"

"Megan is never in trouble- she- well she's just there!" Neville said not knowing much of the young girl in question.

"The same could be said about you too Neville."

"Hey that's not fair." Neville wined. "Fine suppose she did have something to do with Hermione Getting in trouble how did she get the books in question into the Gryffindor girls dorm?"

"I don't know." Harry said defeated. Seconds later the twins walked into the room both laughing. "Oi! Ginger one and two!"

"I believe the great Harry potter sir is calling us Gred-"

"I believe you are right Forge!"

"What can we do for-"

"Harry Master today?" They asked smiling.

"Do you guys know a Megan our year from Hufflepuff?" Neville asked.

"Nope not at all-"

"you're asking the wrong blokes" with that they tried to leave.

"You do know her then." Said harry from behind them.

"Why would you say that Harry, we don't know no MJ do we forge?"

"Nope not at all.."

"MJ" Neville laughed. "Harry this is priceless. The twins are protecting a Hufflepuff!"

"We are not!" The twins announced.

"Besides she's more like a Slytherin, very sly." The other added.

"So where would we find this Slytherpuff?" Harry asked a little proud of his new word.

"She finds you." The twins exclaimed before escaping.

"Really Harry, Slytherpuff?"

"Would you prefer, Huff-therin?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"So Harry where are we going? I seriously doubt that we are just taking a nice little stroll this close to-"

"The shrieking shack"

"Why?"

"I have some important questions that the portraits don't need to hear."

"and what will the portraits do, tell on us?" murmured Neville, Harry just glared. "So to the shack of shrieking I guess!"

Once in the shack harry sat Neville down on the dirty ground. He didn't do or say anything for what seemed like hours to Neville when in reality was only second.

"Nev, What do you want to do after graduation?" Neville's cheeks coloured but he answered anyhow.

"My nan thinks I'm going to become a ministry worker but I want to be a Professor and Teach Herbology" He smiled thinking of all the plants he would have to work with day in and day out.

"What do you think of the way the school is run, truthfully?" Harry asked.

"Its fine I guess." Harry glared. "Fine it's out of date the books are older that the professors and we don't even have half the classes we should!"

"What about the government, laws and well the wizarding world?"

"The governments is just in shambles mainly for bullies like Malfoy to get what they want, heck the Malfoy's are not even a Noble house!" This gained some interest to Harry. "The laws are just the result of what people wanted at the time and the wizarding world doesn't have a backbone to stand on they rely on scapegoats and trickery to get anything and the people who don't use those means are sheep in another's plans!"

"What would you say if I said I wanted to change that all of it but we need some help how far are you willing to go?"

"But Harry this will take a life time are you really going to try?"

"Neville, my life is never going to be normal, why not get the ball rolling early?"


End file.
